A luminaire may be utilized to provide perimeter lighting. In one example, a luminaire configured for perimeter lighting may be positioned within a recess, or a cove structure. As such, one or more recesses, or cove structures, may be positioned around a perimeter of a space into which a luminaire is configured to provide lighting. In one example, recesses, or cove structures, may be configured with a variety of different dimensions (lengths, widths and/or heights). As such, a luminaire configured for recessed lighting may include features configured to adjust one or more lighting parameters (directionality, and the like) of the luminaire. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides for improved systems and methods for adjusting one or more lighting parameters associated with a luminaire configured for perimeter lighting.